The Perfect Circle
by Dancingwind
Summary: Kagome and Fluffy, the perfect pair.
1. Chapter 1

The Perfect Circle  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Everyone is a semicircle of different sizes, and when you find another semicircle that makes a perfect circle with you, you find your true love.  
  
Kagome closes up the book. 'Inuyasha doesn't need me anymore. Kikyou is back, a more perfect version of myself. The witch has given Kikyou a second soul, now Inuyasha is going to look for the shards with Kikyou, not with me.He's not my other half of the circle, he is Kikyou's.' After seeing the look on Inuyasha, there is no doubt in Kagome's mind that they are happy. Before she knows it, she's back in her own time, obviously where she belongs, without saying anything to Inuyasha, the dog boy she thought she was in love with. She knows she can't see them together, she just can't. All is over, all seems unreal, all seems like a dream. Ehhh. she sighs desperately, "Hopefully I can get over this all." She gets up from the chair, and decides to take a walk outside. Sure enough, her legs carry her to the well, 'Why does everything remind me of him, why, why, why?' She runs her hand over the well's mouth. Maybe I could just.just go back there, one more time, just one more time, to see Sango's face lit up when she sees me, or Miroku's pervertish smile, and most importantly, to see Inuyasha, to touch his dog ears one more time. Oh Inuyasha, how I miss you! Without allowing herself to think anymore, she jumps in the well, where everything starts.  
  
Gee, what's this feeling? Odd wind seems to be blowing around in different directions. Kagome thinks half-heartedly to herself as she climbs up the well. "KYAAAAA!!!!!" Two blades crossed on the top of her head, nearly falls back into the well, Kagome can't help herself but scream out loud.  
  
"Humph, the little wench of yours is back."  
  
Oh no, the dead tone of Sesshoumaru, great, the one day she decides to come back, the fierce half-bro of Inuyasha is here.  
  
"Ka.Kagome? You came back? You came back!"  
  
Dog boy, so he's still happy to see me even if he already has Kikyou? Kagome barely manages to get out the well under the two scary swords. Desperately jumps out of the way to Sango, Miroku and Shippou's side.  
  
"What's going on? Are they still fighting for the sword?"  
  
"Hey to you too, Kagome. What else do you think?" Says Sango with a pretty annoyed face.  
  
"Kagome-sama, you've came back to us." Says Miroku with one of his very charming smiles.  
  
"Kagome! I missed you so much!" The little fox demon jumps on her shoulder.  
  
"You guys, take Kagome to a safe place! Don't just god damn stand there watching!" Inuyasha shouts as he tries to jump out Sesshoumaru's strike.  
  
Missing his strike, Sesshoumaru lands on the ground perfectly. Narrowing his beautiful eyes, he looks at Kagome.  
  
'That wench, why does she smell different? She had only reminded him of his half brother in the past. But now, somehow, she seems different. Is it because Inuyasha is with the former dead miko?'  
  
'Maybe I can capture the Kagome woman, and figure out some way to get to Inuyasha.' Making certain of his thought, the great prince gets ready to make a strike that seems to be aiming at Inuyasha but actually his little wench.  
  
"Back off! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts as he tries to block it with Tetsusaiga. But his far much smarter brother turns slightly, and grabs Kagome instead.  
  
"Leave her out of this, you jerk!"  
  
'He's angry, huh, there must be something extraordinary with her.'  
  
"Let go!" Kagome is swearing to herself silently. Why does Sesshoumaru have to be here when I'm trying to say goodbye to Inuyasha. This is a really big mess now.  
  
"Prepare to die!" Inuyasha is obviously going to strike with Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha!" The familiar voice of her, Kikyou, whom Inuyasha is belonged to, Kagome sighs. She is taking my place.or was is I that took her place?  
  
"Huh? Kikyou? You should be resting."  
  
Whoosh! Inuyasha turns in the sound, only to see the hateful Sesshoumaru, rises up in the air with his Kagome, his.  
  
"We shall resolve this another time. It's not over." Sesshoumaru says with his hardly ever changed stone like voice.  
  
"No, Kagome." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
She was embraced tightly. Although Kagome is sure that he did it because he fears that she would run away, for a few seconds, she felt warm. No, what is she thinking? This is Sesshoumaru we are talking about here. He's enemy. She should be making a plan of how to get back to Inuyasha. But for what? Just to say goodbye? And knowing she'll never see him again. Why is this whole thing suddenly so damn complex!  
  
They walk into the big palace of the Lord of Western land's. Much to Sesshoumaru's surprise, the little human female didn't even attempt to run away from him. Without knowing, his strong arm lets go of her. They are in his palace now, so there'll be no point getting her smell all over him.  
  
"Ahh, Sesshoumaru-sama, you are back! Shall I prepare a bath for you.What is this? The hanyou's wench?" The old toad's eyes narrow down at the girl who's trying to gasp for more air.  
  
"Why, do you want me to kill her, my lord?"  
  
"Jaken, you will treat her well. Go get the room next to mine ready. She's for good use."  
  
"But what about the shower, shall I."  
  
"GO!"  
  
The toad doesn't need to be shouted at twice, he runs straight to get the order done.  
  
Seeing the ugly demon runs like hell, Kagome can't stop herself from giggling.  
  
"Come." Sesshoumaru walks on without looking back.  
  
"Damn Fluffy." Kagome whispers to herself. Shippou gave that name to him, in order to make fun of the fluff thing on his shoulder. "Thinks he can order me around like the old toad?" Still, to the fear of losing her life, she follows him while looking around the huge place.  
  
After turning a few times, Kagome lost herself. 'Great, now I probably can't find a way to escape from this place!'  
  
Sesshoumaru stops in front of a big slid door. Kagome gasps at the beautiful ancient drawing on it. This whole place is like Sesshoumaru himself. Graceful.  
  
The room is huge, and beautiful, just like everything else in the palace. Kagome chuckles at the thought of how can the old Jaken open a huge door like this.  
  
"Sit." Oh familiar word. The word that can make Inuyasha drop down on the ground, now it only makes Kagome to sit down on the floor with a cautious glance at the tall prince. Inuyasha.he wouldn't come for me this time, would he? He has Kikyou.  
  
"Now woman, you shall tell me about your magic before I will let you leave. How you make Inuyasha listen to you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I shall tell you, if you don't talk, I'll just hold you for hostage until Inuyasha gives me the sword."  
  
"There's no need to try that." Kagome says, "He won't come for me. He loves Kikyou. So you might as well just kill me right away." Every word makes this more real to her. No, Inuyasha won't come for her. She's lost him to Kikyou.  
  
'What's this expression? It's agony?' Sesshoumaru thought as he examines her closely. 'She is really hurt, isn't she?'  
  
'Inuyasha is just foolish as ever. For human, this wench should be a much better choice than the other deadly miko. At least, she has much more spirit. And the smell of her, is like the aroma of a purple misty, though it's similar to that Kikyou, but Kikyou's has a smell of darkness. A smell of hatred.'  
  
"Well, I guess I'll hold you then." Sesshoumaru called Jaken to take her to her room.  
  
"Jaken, you will find human food for her. You head shall roll if anything happens to her." He goes to the other room to the shower Jaken prepared for him without saying another word to Kagome.  
  
'At least I'm still alive.' Kagome thinks to herself silently.  
  
The room is decent, even the bath Jaken prepared half-heartedly is much better than the ones she took when she was with Inuyasha. Hopefully the old ugly toad isn't watching. Kagome sighs as she wet her long dark hair in the water.  
  
"Woman, get out of there, right now." Sesshoumaru's very cold voice travels through the door.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm taking a bath." He doesn't care about others at least a bit, does he?  
  
'Damn, the wench is making me wait.' He's getting very impatient.  
  
It's after hardly 30 seconds, Kagome heard the old door slide open. The handsome prince stands straight in front her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!! YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!" She starts hitting him with the piece of cloth Jaken left for drying her.  
  
Apparently her scream had little to no effect on the tall guy. He reaches into the water, and takes her out easily. In a single motion, he throws her on the futon with a kimono. "Get dressed. I'll watch you eat your meal." He turns out of the door to call for Jaken.  
  
The same time Kagome is trying to cover herself unsuccessfully. 'He doesn't even pretend he didn't see me like Inuyasha would. At least that's new.' She sighs again while putting on the rather pretty kimono. She seems to sigh a lot these days.  
  
Kagome climbs into the cover slowly. She is really tired. This was a very very long day. First, she went back into the well to see Inuyasha, then he and Sesshoumaru fought, next she's kidnapped. Oh gosh, this hurts her head. She drifts off to sleep with a confusing mind.  
  
The tree is up ahead, the tree she met Inuyasha. Finally, something familiar. She walks toward it, but suddenly she sees two figures are already under it. NO!!! It's Inuyasha and Kikyou. They are kissing! No, I don't want to see it! She screams silently. I can't see it!  
  
"We don't need you, Kagome, we have a much better one now. We have Kikyou! You are useless!" Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, who are now marching toward her. She backs off step by step. Why are they doing this!  
  
Kikyou turns toward her with a bow suddenly. With an arrow pointing at Kagome, she smiles darkly.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't let her do that to me!" But somehow she can't see his eyes, he didn't move at all.  
  
The next things she knows, the arrow is flying through the air, right at her. Oh no, I'm going to die!  
  
Somebody is rushing through the air, seems trying to save her from the arrow. But it's.it's Sesshoumaru. Hurry, he's not going to make it, hurry! In the horrible fear, she screams "Sesshoumaru!!!!!"  
  
"Wake up, it's ok, I'm here." A strong hand shakes her lightly. "Wake up."  
  
She opens her brilliant eyes slowly. "Where am I?"  
  
The perfect face of Sesshoumaru makes it all real. But.is that a smile on his face? Oh it can't be. He doesn't smile.  
  
His smile is so peaceful, she's never seen him like this before.  
  
"It's ok, I'm here, nightmare?" He asks in the most comforting voice, not the usual tone at all.  
  
"Oh it's horrible, Inuyasha was." She breaks down into sobs.  
  
"I'll tug you in, you'll sleep just all right now." The smile is still there, Kagome can't help but wonder if it's the same fluffy. He was dressed in a white robe, the long silvery hair falls down from his back.  
  
He pulls the blanket over her shoulders. And touch her face gently.  
  
He walks over to the door.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He turns back, with the light of the moon shines on his face.  
  
"How did you know I was having a nightmare?"  
  
Kagome thinks she almost heard a chuckle in his voice. "You screamed so loudly, you could've break the walls."  
  
"Thanks." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Kagome wakes at the first ray of sun shine touching her face lightly. The nightmare from the night before is still flashing through her mind. She was horrified, but Sesshoumaru had come to rescue her, from her nightmare, from her memory of old times, of Inuyasha.just like the prince in the fairy tales. She finds herself blushing slightly at the thought. He seemed so warm, so caring, a Sesshoumaru she's never seen before. Maybe, he possesses a good heart after all. Maybe I will see the other side of him again.  
  
Wondering outside to the garden after dressing in the beautiful kimono that was prepared for her, she found the whole palace is actually very pleasant. Everything is huge, elegant, graceful, just the words you can use to describe Sesshoumaru himself. The garden is fulfilled with different kinds of camellias. There's one with the softest pink color, and the other one is creamy, Oh, the white ones! They are gorgeous!  
  
"I guess this is Fluffy's favorite flower then." She breaths in the cheerful smell of the flowers. Looking down at the kimono she's wearing, she smiles to herself and picks a tiny pure white bud and carefully put it on her raven hair. The kimono was the light pink color with white buds on it, just right with the decoration on her hair. Could it be.he picked this kimono for me.  
  
She seems so unaware of her natural beauty. Standing by the large window in his room, Sesshoumaru watches the girl silently. Using the wench to get the sword seems to be the furthest thing from the great youkai's mind. He just stands there, studying her, no, don't lie, you enjoy watching her! Seeing her smell the flowers, playing with butterflies, putting flower in her raven hair, they all make Sesshoumaru wonder, just what is so different about this girl? Whatever it is, it worked on his hanyou brother, and if he doesn't do anything fast, it's going to work on him too. Shaking the thought off, the youkai lord jumps out of the window, and lands behind Kagome soundlessly. Normally, he'll just grab her, and ask her if she'll help him to get Inuyasha's sword. But he can't, with this human. The sorrow, and the tears in her blue-gray eyes when he mentioned his half brother make him tremble, he couldn't bear it. Instead, he tries to calm himself down with her magical aroma.  
  
Kagome turns at the sense of his strong presence. His face is still the dead-pan expression. But somehow Kagome senses that the tall, warm guy from the night before is still there, staring at her. She smiles happily, almost forgetting why she's here.  
  
"Thank you for waking me last night. I get really scared when I have a nightmare."  
  
He only slightly nods his head.  
  
Silence.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Umm.you look really pretty in that um..kimono." Oh my god, did he just say that? Holy crap! Fluffy! No, this must be his trap, he's too smart.  
  
"Ok, who are you and what have you done to Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looks very confused first time in his life. He raises one eyebrow at the human girl. That's not the way you are supposed to answer a youkai lord's compliment.  
  
Kagome seems to have read his mind. "Oh, I'm sorry, it's just I'm surprised, yeah.that's it, it's not like you to .uh say that kind of thing.don't be mad.you just seem kind of emotionless .most of the time." She cuts herself off before she embarrasses herself even more.  
  
'Is that.how she sees me? A cold, emotionless animal-kind of youkai? Oh why do I even care anyway? Why am I trying to impress her? A damn human? Inuyasha's little wench?' Sesshoumaru acts like he did not care about her remark. He turns silently on his feet and goes back into the palace.  
  
"Oh no, now he's going to kill me sooner or later. How can I be so dumb! Gosh, he says you are pretty, say thank you and smile sweetly, how hard can that be!" Kagome mumbles to herself. She sits on the big rock close to her and continues to be mad at herself.  
  
Sesshoumaru is rushing through the forest he's known so well since he's just a puppy. He killed his first youkai in this forest with his dad, the greatest youkai ever walked on the face of the earth. He can always find comfort just being here when something is bothering him. But today, he doesn't know why he's here. To get away from the human wench maybe. He can't figure out what is going on. He just had this sudden anxiety to make the human girl like him, need him, and want him to protect her. Does he.love her? But it can't be. He, the great lord of western land, the great Sesshoumaru, cannot possibly be in love with a filthy human girl, especially not Inuyasha's. Well, ok, she doesn't smell that bad, in fact quite pleasant. But still, she's just a human. He doesn't want to make the same mistake his father, and Inuyasha once made. He can't.  
  
Resting his head on his favorite spot, he looks around him. This is beautiful. But the best thing is, nobody else knows about this place, it's his place, his alone. It's surrounded by trees, flowers, and a little stream. He found this place when he was a kid, and built a cozy little wood shelter with his dad. Now he's older, he doesn't go into the house anymore. It reminds him too much of his dad. It's like a distant dream of his childhood. No matter what, he can't bring himself to back away from this place. He has to think now. Just what is going on?  
  
Kagome looks out the window sadly. Sesshoumaru's warm face the night before flashing through her mind. She felt so good when his strong arms hold her, and tell her that everything is going to be fine. In his own way, he's protecting her. He actually cares about her? For who she is? She knows no matter what Inuyasha said, he always sees a little Kikyou in her. But Sesshoumaru, maybe he cares about her for who she is? Maybe.  
  
She sees Sesshoumaru walking through the garden. 'Grrr, well now he sure doesn't care about me anymore! Thanks to my smart remarks!' 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
He sorted everything out. At least he thinks he did. He decided he can't lie to his heart, or his youkai sense. The girl means something important to her. She always did. From the first time he sees her with Inuyasha. Even though he didn't know then. But she did mean a lot to him. Now the only thing he needs is to make sure she feels the same way about him. Maybe he can make her. No, she's different.  
  
Well, no more time to think now. She's coming toward him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome said in a unsure voice.  
  
Sesshoumaru picks up his head high in response.  
  
"I am sorry.about the thing I said.you know.about you are cold and all.I'm really sorry, and.I think you are a very nice person.I meant youkai.when you want to be.so, would you forgive me?"  
  
The girl looks up deep into his golden eyes. Her eyes tell that she's sincere.  
  
Sesshoumaru nods to her. And walks on down the hall to his own room.  
  
'I guess, I am forgiven.' Kagome sighs, going back to her own room.  
  
That night, Kagome is getting ready to go to bed when suddenly a cry of flute breaks the night sky. It's sad, so sad that the birds resting on the trees near by flew off into the dark. Who is playing that? Kagome wonders as she tip-toes toward where the music is from. It's an ancient Japanese song, crying for love, for understanding, for the greatest things in the world.  
  
"Ahhh." Kagome gasps as she sneak around to the huge living room. It's Sesshoumaru, with his back to her, the great youkai is playing the tiny flute. Why, he seems so relaxed, yet into the moment. Kagome turns back, not wanting to spoil the moment for him.  
  
"He possesses a kind, and soft heart afterall.I guess that's not allowed for a youkai lord."  
  
He knows when she tip-toed to the living room. He smelled the delightful smell of hers. But he didn't turn to her, just play on, play on the tune his mom used to hum for him.  
  
The next morning, Kagome wakes up with the pleasant smell of camellias. Still half asleep, she sees the beautiful flowers by her pillow.  
  
"Sesshoumaru.Fluffy." She looked, but there's no note on it. But no doubt it's Sesshoumaru. Unless it's Jaken.Eww.don't even go there.  
  
She gets dressed in the fastest speed on record, and walk out the room to find Sesshoumaru, surely this time she's not gonna mess up.  
  
But he's nowhere to be found. Kagome wanders around the whole place point lessly, finally run into Jaken.  
  
"Jaken, do you know where Sesshoumaru-sama is? I'm trying to find him."  
  
"He left in the morning, said he'll be back by lunch time. And don't you go anywhere, I'll kill you if you do."  
  
Kagome ignores the old toad, and run to the garden. It's come to become her favorite place in the wonderful palace.  
  
Walking through the garden of camellias, she comes up with the idea of decorating Sesshoumaru's room with flowers. Risking the possibility of him getting real mad, she starts to pick flowers and dumps them in her skirt.  
  
"Kagome!!! Are you ok?? Did the bastard hurt you??"  
  
"I, Inuyasha?" Getting used to Sesshoumaru's respectful remarks, Inuyasha's words seem sort of weird to Kagome's ears.  
  
"Yes, it's me, you stupid girl!"  
  
"You've come for me?"  
  
"Whatever, so now I'm here, are you coming?"  
  
"But.shouldn't I leave a note for Sesshoumaru-sama? It's not that polite to just leave."  
  
"Holy crap! Let's just go before the bastard come back and eat you for lunch!!" Inuyasha is really angry.  
  
"Inuyasha, he's not like that.he."  
  
Before she has a chance to finish, Inuyasha throws her on his back, and rushes to meet with Sango and Miroku to go back to the village.  
  
The camellias dropped down.all over the ground.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru! She's gone! Please don't kill me." Toad is scared.  
  
"She's what?! Tell me what happened or I'll kick your head off!" Jaken's never seen him like this before, he was always cool, no matter what. Maybe his guess was correct about Sesshoumaru-sama and the human girl.  
  
"Inuyasha grabbed her before I could stop him. Ohhh, please don't kill me."  
  
Sesshoumaru leaves the old toad pleading to himself, and walks back to his room.  
  
'I guess she's still in love with my filthy brother.why.am I unlovable." The youkai lord drops into his deep thought. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Why did you come for me. Inuyasha? I thought Kikyou's here, you don't need me anymore." Kagome says sadly.  
  
"Kagome, believe it or not, I can't let you be hurt, ok?  
  
"I'm not, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru treated me well."  
  
"Right sure, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kagome suddenly becomes very angry. "Sit boy!" Inuyasha collapses onto the ground. "Now listen carefully, you idiotic dog boy! Just because you chose Kikyou over me, that doesn't mean nobody can love me. And your brother happened to be a lot more mature than you are, tell you the truth, I've come to like him a lot, or maybe I love him! So just shut it!"  
  
'I can't believe I just said that. Now he's going to be real mad." Kagome pants heavily.  
  
Much to Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha keeps his head down, she can't see his face, but she can feel he's breathing heavily.  
  
"He means more to you than me.?"  
  
"Ehh." Kagome signs, sitting down beside him. "Inuyasha, look, Everyone is a semicircle of different sizes, and when you find another semicircle that makes a perfect circle with you, you find your true love."  
  
"Say it, you love him, don't play trick on me."  
  
"Oh, well, see your love is Kikyou, I deserve someone to love and love me too. No matter who he is, Sesshoumaru, or anyone else, there has to be a person for me. Does that make sense?"  
  
"But why him, why Sesshoumaru? Are you trying to prove something to me? I mean I can't do anything for you, because I'll always belong to Kikyou, but he's my evil half brother."  
  
"Inuyasha, he may appear to be evil, but he's not. He has a good side, he possesses a good heart. He doesn't want to show it because he's the youkai lord, he thinks he has to be cold and cool."  
  
"And I'm sorry to say this, but he's a lot more sensitive than you are, even though he doesn't want people to see this."  
  
"I'm glad you are happy with Kikyou now, and I hope you will feel the same way if I ever find my other perfect half."  
  
Inuyasha jumps up and runs away into the deep forest. 'Maybe he'll have some sense in his head when he comes back.' Not knowing what to do, she wanders back to the village they are staying.  
  
"Kagome-sama, are you going to be ok?" says Sango with a worried expression.  
  
"I guess, but Inuyasha.I don't know, he's pretty mad about."  
  
"About what, Kagome?"  
  
"Sango.I think I'm in love with Sesshoumaru."  
  
"What? Are we talking about the same Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"It's just.these few days with him, I got to know the other side of him."  
  
"Well, I don't want to jump into conclusion of him being a bad person, but are you sure?"  
  
"He's a very caring and sensitive person, really."  
  
"Are you sure.it's love?"  
  
Silently, Kagome shakes her raven head. No, she isn't sure, she isn't sure at all.  
  
Gracefully bend over, Sesshoumaru calls out to the deep cave.  
  
"Shinato, it is me, Sesshoumaru."  
  
A old looking dog demon slowly walks out at his calling. Unlike Sesshoumaru, he's rather small, but he also has a fluffy tail, though not as long as Sesshoumaru's. A torn piece of cloth over his body, leaning on the cave wall, he smiled at his young master.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't the handsome master of mine, love problem? Yeah, you are the right age."  
  
Sesshoumaru frowns at the old demon's remark, he's always had the best nose, even now he's old, he can still smell the problem in the air.  
  
"Umm, sharp nose as ever, huh?"  
  
"Never mind my wrinkly nose, go straight to the reason you came here for."  
  
After hearing the whole matter with Kagome, the old demon giggles softly. Sesshomaru is very annoyed by that. He's come for advice, not humoring the old servant of his father's. First time in his entire life, he didn't know what to do, and he just needs to talk things over with someone he trusts. Kagome's running away with Inuyasha made everything hard and confusing. Apparently she's still in love with his little brother, despite the fact he chose another woman. Also he would like to know, is a human girl really worth it?  
  
"Sesshoumaru, listen to every word I say. You've always been a very smart youkai and you have a very clear head, but you always try to hide your emotions. You don't have to do that, you don't have to be so stubborn, at least not on this matter. If you are sure you love her, then that's all there is, that's all that matters. She loves you or not, you have to tell her this, take the risk for once on this, it'll be worth it, and you'll be glad you did that sooner or later. This matter has nothing to do with demon or human, I want you to know that, it has to do with love, and only love."  
  
"So you are saying, I should go find her and tell her how I feel?"  
  
"Go for it."  
  
Still looking quite confused, Sesshoumaru turns and leaves the old demon.  
  
"Stubborn pup, stubborn dog." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Kagome, we need to talk." Kagome is sitting on the big rock beside a river, thinking the whole thing through. Inuyasha's voice surprises her greatly. The half youkai she's known for so long, rarely uses this kind of serious tone. 'Looks like I've got to face him, now.'  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha, we do." Kagome sighs as she turns toward the troubled hanyou.  
  
Putting a arm around her, Inuyasha sits down on the rock too.  
  
"Look, Kagome, we've known each other for so long now. I think we know better than to lie to each other. Frankly, I was shocked, and very angry, when you told me that you love Sesshou."  
  
"I didn't say I love." Kagome argues.  
  
"No, let me finish, Kagome. As I was saying, I was angry. But I realized I was angry because that's my nature. I want everything that's beautiful, like you are, to be mine. You should know by now, that when you need me, I'll always be there to protect you, I'll never let you be hurt. But there's one thing I can't give you, that's the true complete love. I love you, I'll always will, but you also deserves the undivided love of someone, not just sharing my love with Kikyou. I can't say I love her more than I love you, but I loved her longer. It's not going to be fair to either one of us three, if I continue to love you both. But believe me, Kagome, you will have the undivided love of someone. I need you to promise me one thing though."  
  
"What is that, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Promise me you'll love again."  
  
"But Inuyasha." Kagome's big blue gray eyes are full of tears now.  
  
"Oh, Kagome, don't cry. It tears my heart to see you cry." Inuyasha traces his fingers down Kagome's face, wiping away the tears. "I am so sorry that I dragged you into this whole thing, I am sorry. But the only thing I can do to make it up to you is to let you go. Would you promise me, Kagome?"  
  
"I will, Inuyasha, I promise I will love again, but.but I'll never love anyone like I loved you."  
  
"Don't, Kagome." Inuyasha sweeps Kagome into his arms, he can feel her shivering on his chest.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't want to leave you, Inuyasha." Kagome cries desperately, wets Inuyasha's kimono.  
  
"I know, I know, Kagome. But that's the best thing to do, for both of us."  
  
They just held each other like that for the longest time, neither of them said anything. Nothing is going to change now, they are going to be apart.forever.  
  
Wiping his tears away, Inuyasha pulls himself from Kagome painfully. He has to be strong now.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me, go to Sesshoumaru. Even if you don't know it yet, I can hear that you love him. Go to him."  
  
Kagome chuckles in her tears. Inuyasha loves rushing things along, even now.  
  
"I'll be fine, Inuyasha, I'll just go back to my time."  
  
"No, Kagome. Don't miss out this time. If you miss up just a little bit, you are going to pay for it. Look what I had to pay to get Kikyou back, I even had to let you go for it. Seize it first time around, Kagome."  
  
Looking into Inuyasha's golden eyes, Kagome knows he's serious this time. He hates Sesshoumaru, but he believes they are right for each other.  
  
"But Inuyasha, he doesn't love me, he will never love me, he's the great youkai lord, I'm just a human girl." Kagome asks wiping her tears off.  
  
"He's stupid, but not that stupid. He knows he loves you deep in his heart. Trust me, Kagome." Inuyasha says with great determination.  
  
Kagome's eyes become determined too. Yes, she will seize this love. No matter what Sesshoumaru thinks, she'll have to try at least.  
  
"Bye, Inuyasha, bye." Kagome says sadly. She can't believe she'll never see him again.  
  
"No, Kagome, let's not say goodbye." Inuyasha pushes her slightly from him, "Let's just wish each other happiness for life." Inuyasha forces a smile onto his face.  
  
"I hope you are happy for life, Inuyasha." Kagome says as she turns and waves to the dog demon she's once loved so much. Life will go on, but Inuyasha will always be in her dreams.  
  
Kagome walks on the tiny road in the middle of the forest. She is going to see Sesshoumaru soon now. The joy of that is even greater than she thought. She's going to see her fine silvery hair again, listen to his graceful and calm tone, suddenly everything is all right now. Kagome smiles to herself as she walks on.  
  
Sesshoumaru is rushing quickly in the forest. It's her smell, it's her delightful smell, she is nearby. The doubts he's had is abruptly gone. Once he smells her scent, nothing will stop him now. He has to find her, and tell her how much he loves her.  
  
'It's so close now, where is she?' Sesshoumaru looks around cautiously. 'Please, let her be safe.'  
  
A figure in an light pink kimono appears at the end of his sight. A great joy rushes into his once cold heart. IT'S HER! In the greatest speed ever, Sesshoumaru runs, the few feet from her seems endless to him. Suddenly she starts to run too, much to his surprise, but not away, she's running toward him. Sweeping her into his arms, looking into each other's eyes, they are the happiest two in the entire world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, here's the whole thing. Like it or not, let me know with a review, so I don't make the same mistakes next time. Thanks. 


End file.
